Lao Ma
"To conquer others is to have power. To conquer yourself is to know The Way." -Lao Ma to Xena, in "The Debt I". Lao Ma, Ruler of the Kingdom of Lao was a reccuring character on Xena: Warrior Princess. Despite having only two appearances on the show, she was one of the most pivotal roles. She was the daughter of the dying Emperor of Lao. Although he was the Emperor, Lao Ma secretly ruled it, allowing her incapable father of taking all the credit. She met with Borias and Xena to make an alliance with them. When she defended herself against an attacking Xena, she left, stating that an alliance was almost impossible. When she later saved Xena from being savaged by Ming Tzu's (Emperor of Ming) dogs, she helped her realise her inner potential, dubbing her "The Warrior Princess" for the first time. She taught her how to channel her anger into telekinetic attacks. This "new" Xena was short lived, when she and Borias reunited and fought. Events followed and they eventually killed Ming Tzu. A few years later, she was sentenced to death by her son, Ming T'ien, so that he could inherit the throne of Chin. She was played by Jacqueline Kim. Story Early Life Meeting Xena and Borias Rescuing Xena Her "Warrior Princess" Death Legacy Lao Ma had a big impact on Xena's life. She managed to sway her from her evil ways temporarily and teach her how to call up her powers. Although Xena and Borias later left the land of Chin, Xena returned years later to avenge her death and kill Ming T'ien, against Gabrielle's wishes. After her death, Lao Ma was mentioned countless times by Xena. She even tried to conjure up her powers to defeat the Persian Army in "One Against an Army". In "Adventures in the Sin Trade I", Alti says that Borias had told her about Lao Ma's powers. Later on in "Purity", Kao H'sin says that every day that passes in Chin without bloodshed, it passes because of Lao Ma. Xena is always referring to Lao Ma as "her mentor" and has often shown a great amount of respect for her; she even used the title that Lao Ma called her - "The Warrior Princess". Lao Ma's book that chronicles her findings and directions of calling her power is thought of as an artifact, being stored in the Zao Monastery. Her children fought over this book - Ming T'ien and Pao Ssu wanted the book for evil, whilst Kao H'sin wanted the love that the book held and to use it's knowledge for good. Appearances #"The Debt I" #"The Debt II" Mentions #"The Bitter Suite" #"One Against an Army" #"The Way" #"Adventures in the Sin Trade I" #"Purity" #"Back in the Bottle" #"A Friend in Need I" See Also *Chin *Lao Dynasty *Ming T'ien *Pao Ssu *Kao H'sin Category:Mortals Category:Main Protoganists of Xena: Warrior Princess Category:Xena: Warrior Princess characters Category:XWP Season Three Category:The Rift Category:Deceased Characters Category:Stubs Category:PNAs Category:Chin Category:Xena's Past